During surgery, energy used to cut and seal tissue, such as ultrasonic vibrations or electrosurgical energy, may be damaging to certain body tissue that is not intended to be operated on though it be present in a surgical site. For example, nerves may be damaged that come into contact with energy applied at surgical and therapeutic levels. On the other hand, low levels of energy applied onto or close to nerves (e.g., ˜2 mm) may cause a visible vibration of the associated muscles to alert a surgeon to their presence. This visible indication may provide the surgeon enough information to safely perform the surgery while avoiding delicate nerve endings. Traditionally, surgeons may therefore utilize multiple devices to perform the surgery, such as one device to detect nerves by applying lower voltage to nerve stimulation probes, and another device to grasp, seal, and/or cut tissue by applying ultrasonic or higher voltage therapeutic energy. It may be desirable to utilize a surgical tool that applies therapeutic energy, e.g., ultrasonic or higher voltage electrosurgical energy, and also includes nerve sensing capabilities, such as carefully positioned lower voltage nerve stimulation probes, in a single device to allow for safer and more efficient surgical procedures.
While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.